In a differential amplifier, de-emphasis provides for transmission at a lower differential amplitude on a bit-by-bit basis while maintaining the same common-mode level. Common high speed differential serial links require de-emphasis to compensate for high frequency losses in the channel. In a current mode transmitter, this is accomplished by varying the ratio of currents sunk by parallel-connected differential transmitters connected to a differential pair of output pins, each terminated by a pull-up impedance.